thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 23
Season 23 of Thomas and friends will be released in 2019 Episodes # Thomas and Shane # Circus of Murdoch # Flowers for Daisy # Philip and BoCo # Three Cranes are Better Than One # Free and Easy # The Missing Coach # Gordon Goes Foreign # Ballast # Thomas on Quarry Duty # Great Western Engines # Bill and Ben's Cheeky Tricks # Duck and the Missing Freight Cars # Rocky, Judy, and Jerome # Diesel's Dirty Tricks # Here's James # Invisibility On # Philip Sorts it Out # Stepney's Return # Harvey Works it Out # Ryan and the Case of the Missing Cars # Sidney and the Missing Coaches # Duncan and the Bumpy Rails # A Bad Day for Bulgy # A Christmas We Can Remember Songs * Set Friendship in Motion Season 22 (different footage) * Little Engines (CGI Version V2) * Engine Roll Call (newly updated) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Rosie * Nia * Rebecca * Spencer * Bill and Ben * Timothy * Marion * BoCo * Reg * Philip * Diesel * Sidney * Paxton * Dart * Den * Daisy * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Dexter * Hannah * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Troublesome Trucks * Salty * Harvey * Porter * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Merlin * Stanley * Victor * Kevin * Whiff * Sir Topham Hatt * Ryan * Bertie * Terence * Trevor * Harold * Ace * Bulgy * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Skiff * Jack * Rex * Bert * Mike * Flying Scotsman * Belle * Flynn * Stepney * Jem Cole * Owen (does not speak) * Slip Coaches (do not speak) * Lexi (cameo) * Theo (cameo) * Frankie (cameo) * Hurricane (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Glynn (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Gator (cameo) * Billy (cameo) * Hugo (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Jeremy (cameo) * Alfie (cameo) * Oliver the Excavator (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * Tony (cameo) * Angelique (cameo) * Two Other Rally Cars (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Bradford (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * Neville (mentioned) * Engine Inspector (mentioned) * Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) * Ferdinand (portrait cameo) * Isla (music video cameo) * Beau (music video cameo) * Yong Bao (music video cameo) * Rajiv (music video cameo) * Shankar (music video cameo) * Aubrey and Aiden (music video cameo) * Emerson (music video cameo) * Natalie (music video cameo) * The Arizona Diesel (music video cameo) * Vinnie (music video cameo) Characters Introduced * Big City Engine * Thomas' Special Coach (faceless; does not speak) '' * The Foreign Engines ''(do not speak) * Jock (cameo) * Other Rally Cars (cameo) US * Mark Moraghan as The Narrator and Dexter * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Rocky, and Whiff * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Harold, Kevin, Diesel, and Mr. Percival * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Big Mickey, and Flynn * Christopher Ragnald as Percy, Trevor, Jem Cole, and the Troublesome Trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Ryan, Peter Sam, Paxton, and Dart * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver, and Toad * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Peter Andre as Ace * John Hastler as Rheneas * Hugh Bonville as Merlin * Tracey ann Oberman as Daisy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, Judy, and Belle * Tom Stourton and Rex, Duncan, and Terence * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, Bert, Den, Salty, and Harvey * John Schwab as Stanley * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip * Matt Wilkinson as Ben and Rusty * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Jerome, Timothy, Reg, and Oliver the Excavator * David Menkin as Porter and Jack * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Bob Golding as Sidney * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Cranky and Spencer * Lucy Montgomery as Carly, Lexi, and Hannah * Olivia Colman as Marion * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Nigel Pikington as Stepney * Richard Newman as BoCo * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Neil Crone as Big City Engine * Colin MacFarlane as Bulgy Trivia * This season marks the firsts of a several things: ** Ace, Tony, Angelique, The Two Other Rally Cars, Frankie, Hurricane, Lexi, Theo's first appearances in a Season ** The First Season to have Voice Actors from The Bob the Builder Reboot ** The First Season in The CGI series to have recycled cancelled episodes from Seasons 2 and 3 ** The First Season to have Edward and Henry at Tidmouth Sheds Since Season 21, but Henry leaves later on in the season to have Nia return as a member ** The First season in which to have Mark Moraghan as the Narrator since his casting in 2013 ** The First Season to have Rosie in her pink livery since Season 19 ** The First Season to Have John Hastler Play Owen since Ben Small left the voice cast ** The First Season to have Nigel Pikington play an engine in the US voice cast ** Richard Newman and Joanne Frogatt join the voice cast ** BoCo, Jeremy, Billy, and Stepney's first full appearances in CGI ** The First Season in the CGI series to be released in the US before the UK ** The First season to have Engines return to CGI since Season 19 ** The First Season since Season 21 to not have Fantasy sequences ** Tracy Balgdon's first season as Producer ** Pierce Brosnan's first Season as narrator, after being dropped from Season 12 * This season marks the lasts of a few things ** The last season to have Rosie in her pink livery ** The Last season with Henry in the Steam team as well as Rebecca * Peter Andre and Neil Crone return to the voice cast * this is the second season to have Thomas as the narrator Category:Season 23 episodes